IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 7
Ghostbusters 7 is the seventh issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Two: The Most Magical Place on Earth, Part 3". Plot It's a nasty case of possession by a greed-driven ghost, and one of the Ghostbusters is its new vessel! It's a battle of wills on the mental plane in this latest issue of the hit ongoing Ghostbusters series! IDW March Solicitations 12/15/11 Cast Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Jeremy and Cindy Scotty Sherri Hungry Manitou Peter Venkman Bruce the Horrible Chimp Manifestation Giant Murder Clown Janine Melnitz Equipment Ecto Goggles Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol Radio P.K.E. Meter Trap Proton Grenade Ecto-2 Locations Fantastic Land Development On November 6th, 2011, Nick Runge blogged about Cover B. It is an homage to ACDC's classic album cover for "Highway to Hell," their sixth studio album, released in July 1979. Highway to Hell Highway to Hell wikipedia On November 23rd, 2011, Ghostbusters Fans posted the Cover RI the first variant by artist Casey Maloney. The cover depicts the Ghostbusters on the Statue of Liberty. Incentive Cover for Issue #7 On December 7th, 2011, Erik Burnham noted Peter "gets some solo spotlight in #7." IDW Forums post #2 12/7/11 On December 19th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted work on the current script has led to Peter Venkman thinking a horrible pun about psychology. erikburnham Tweet #1 12/19/11 erikburnham Tweet #2 12/19/11 On December 23rd, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted he was finishing up the script for #7. erikburnham Tweet 12/23/11 On December 27th, 2011, Erik Burnham tweeted #7 was a hard script to write but he praised Luis Delgado's ideas for coloring a certain set of scenes "that should rock the house." erikburnham Tweet 12/27/11 On January 18th, 2012, Erik Burnham posted Cover A. IDW Forums Erik Burnham Post 1/18/12 On January 24th, 2012, Dan Schoening blogged he was currently penciling Issue #7. Dapper Dan Blogspot Entry 1/24/12 On January 27th, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted "Part of Ghostbusters #7 is drawn on a napkin." TRexJones Tweet 1/27/12 On January 31st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he was "very excited to be rolling out something very cool" and posted what appeared to be a schematic, invoice, and photograph. TRexJones Tweet 1/31/12 On February 1st, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted "...deliberately left a line in GB #7 for folks who hate my writing to latch on to..." erikburnham Tweet 2/1/12 On March 3rd, 2012, in a prerecorded interview, Erik Burnham revealed Dan Schoening finished penciling Issue #7. Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 46:22-46:26 On March 19th, 2012, a preview of the cover, credit page, and first seven pages was released. io9 Article 3/19/12 On March 21st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted there is a tease for the Haunted America arc (Issues #9-12) in the PCOC Pages. TRexJones Tweet 3/21/12 Luis Delgado also released unlettered versions of pages 13 and 15. Luis Delgado deviantArt #1 3/21/12 Luis Delgado deviantArt #2 3/21/12 On July 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a rough of unused covers for Issue #7. "Unused Ghostbusters Comic Covers" Dan Schoening deviantArt 7/14/13 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JAN120476 Previews - Chase/Incentive Variants March 2012 *Page One **Lyta from "No One Comes to Lupusville" is one of the Manitou's victims **Zeke and Maude from "Poultrygeist" are two of the Manitou's victims **Len Wolfman from "Captain Steel Saves the Day" is another victim **Kenny Fenderman from "Masquerade" is standing next to Len Wolfman. **Megan and Kenny Carter from "The Boogieman Cometh" are in the crowd. **DyTyllio from "Ragnarok and Roll" is also in the crowd *Page Two **The Cheap Thrills Amusement Park sign from "Rollerghoster" appears again **The entrance from Big Apple Amusement Park from "The Bogeyman Is Back" appears again **Madame Lefarge from "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" appears in the crowd **Willie Bradford from "Masquerade" appears in the crowd *Page Four **Peter talks to the Hungry Manitou in the Paranormal Studies Laboratory of Weaver Hall from the first movie. **The Manitou is dressed like Peter was in the Lincoln Center scene from the first movie **The Manitou holds up the ESP cards Peter used for his test at the start of the first movie **Peter makes two sports references, the New York Knicks and the infield fly rule. *Page Five **The Umpire from "Night Game" is conjured by the Manitou and throws a baseball **Winston saves Alec Meredith, from "The Grundel," from being in the line of fire **The Pillar of New York from "Beneath These Streets" appears again *Page Six **Peter refers to the Manitou as a Bogeyman. He makes mention of Woodstock and Hippies, when it last appeared. **Luis Delgado's 15 Easter egg appears in the portrait, on the soccer player's shorts. **Below the soccer player is a box of dirty uniforms, a reference to the Spectral Ghostbusters in "Citizen Ghost." *Page Seven **The Mink Coat from Ghostbusters II appears again as Winston leads the hostages out **In panel 3, the man in the red shirt on the far right is visually based on Ghostbusters fan Justin Brushett. *Page Eight **Ray, Egon, and Winston battle Ricky Roach, George Gopher, Ronald Rooster, and Sinclair Squirrel from "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" *Page Nine **The Manitou conjures a veiled image of Dana Barrett playing her cello *Page 13 **The Insect Trapper from the Ghostbusters Sega game appears again *Page 14 **Peter's nickname alludes to Carl Jung and the 1949 film Mighty Joe Young. *Page 19 **A Stay Puft The Musical sign stands on a roof next to the hospital **Janine wears the white suit and skirt ensemble seen in various episodes of The Real Ghostbusters including "Doctor, Doctor" **Peter has a get well card from Dean Yeager from the first movie and quotes his famous line when he addressed why the guys were terminated. **To the left of Yeager's card is a card from Jennifer and the interior references the 8 o'clock appointment Peter made with her before he went to the library with Ray. **Behind the cards is a miniature refrigerator with tag reading "From Dad," in reference to Jim Venkman selling refrigerators to Eskimos at the end of "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" **The makeshift shield next to the cards was used by Doctor Gould in "Doctor, Doctor" **A model yellow luxury car from Peter's dream in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" is in miniature on the table next to Peter. **Janine has a bag marked Stacy's. This was a department store from "Killerwatt" as a stand in for Macy's. **Peter's wristband has part of his birthdate as 11/21, also the birthdate of Harold Ramis. *Page 20 **Dan Schoening added his own 15 easter egg, on the check in station panel **The nurses and Doctor Gould from "Doctor, Doctor" appear at the check in station *Page 22 **Below the Ecto-2 schematic is a map marked Haunted America with Seattle circled. This is a teaser for an arc that begins in Issue #9. *Page 23 **A post it note mentions calling Geoff. Geoff was the driver from the Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime video game. *Peter refers to the possession that took place in this issue on page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1. *On page 5 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2, on Peter's right is the Bruce doll that Janine delivered on Ray's behalf at the end of Volume 1 Issue #7. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Janine mentioned the Ghostbusters' capture of the Manitou. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6, the Manitou alludes to his mistake of trying to consume prime Peter Venkman's soul and getting trapped. *On page 9 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Peter alludes to when he exorcised the Hungry Manitou from his body in Issue #7. External Links References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersIssue7OngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersIssueSevenOngoingCoverBUnlettered.jpg|Cover B Preview GhostbustersIssueSevenOngoingCoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssueSevenOngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B, Highway to Hell GhostbustersIssue7OngoingCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersIssueSevenOngoingCredits.jpg|Credits Page GhostbustersIssue7Wristband.jpg|Peter in the hospital MrSandmanDreamMeADreamIDW7.jpg|Car from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" GhostbustersOngoingIssue7UnusedCovers.jpg|Unused Covers Rough GBVol2Part3ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight BruceChimpCrossingOverIssue2.jpg|Nod seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Category:IDW Contents